Turn Left in Cardiff
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just what if Turn Left was set in Cardiff? kinda makes Stolen Earth useless but very melodramatic


"when you see the Doctor, tell him this" the nameless blonde leaned down ver her and whispered two words into her ear…

"_When you see the Doctor, tell him this" the nameless blonde leaned down over her and whispered two words into her ear…_

Donna gasped, her eyes flickered open and the Asian woman before her stared at her in terror.

"What are you?" she asked backing away slowly

"FREEZE!"

Three people burst in holding guns. A man in a 1940's military coat was in front speaking to the Asian woman.

"You're under arrest for sneaking and using alien technology on humans. Gwen take her into the SUV" he said

A pale woman with dark hair gently took the shivering Asian woman away. The Asian woman kept glancing back at Donna in fear.

Donna fell to the floor shivering. She could see that giant spider…beetle thing that was on her back lying dead before her.

"Donna, Donna look at me"

She looked up to see Martha, the Doctor and a woman she doesn't know.

"Whatever you saw it wasn't real" the Doctor said as he prodded the spider beetle thing. "We're in Cardiff, remember? Helping Jack look for the alien that was hiding out here."

"Donna do you remember who I am" the woman asked, Donna shook her head. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith"

"_They're all gone now, the heroes of the Earth"_

Gwen came in that moment "she's asleep, I think she'll do whatever we ask of her" she said to the American guy "she's terrified of Donna for some reason"

"This creatures feed on the energy of a different time line that's created by a different choice" the Doctor said suddenly "but Donna is different than most. The universe itself bent round her. She's brilliant"

"That's what she said" Donna muttered before bursting into tears. Martha pulled her into an embrace but Donna pulled free "all of you were dead" she cried out "you were killed by that giant spider…Martha and Sarah Jane were killed in this hospital. Gwen and Ianto sacrificed themselves for Earth and Captain Jack Harkness got captured by sontarians"

"Yay" Jack muttered sarcastically

Donna shivered and rocked herself slightly "if it wasn't for that woman, my guardian angel I would have been dead."

"What woman?" Martha asked rubbing soothing circles on Donna's back.

"I was all alone, she kept appearing and disappearing in these blue flashes" Donna said, her voice distant as if she was trying to remember every detail.

"Donna?"

Everyone edged closer, trying to catch every word she was saying.

"The stars were going out" Donna said "and we needed the Doctor…she had come so far…"

"Donna, what did this woman look like?" the Doctor asked

Donna screwed her eyes shut trying to picture the woman "blonde, beautiful…can't remember clearly now. It's like a dream…but she was real. She has a message for you Doctor. Two words, just two words"

"What words Donna, what words?"

Donna opened her eyes and everyone blinked because for a moment they thought they saw a golden light in them.

"Bad Wolf"

"No!" Jack said

Both he and the Doctor ran out of the tent, everyone not far behind them. There Bad Wolf on the flags, on the posters, the licence plate on Jack's SUV was replaced with the words; a group of teenagers were spraying the words on the TARDIS. Someone walked by singing.

"_Oh Captain, oh Doctor are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"_

Jack turned to the Doctor with a look of horror "last time I heard those words, I died my first death. You regenerated but you never told me…what the Bad Wolf did to Rose"

"What is this Bad Wolf" Martha asked

"Doctor what does it mean?" Sarah Jane asked

"Jack?" Gwen and Ianto asked looking concerned for their leader.

"The Bad Wolf did nothing to Rose" the Doctor said "because Rose is the Bad Wolf"

"What?" Jack shouted

"She scatters those words in time and space. To warn us" the Doctor said

"But what is Rose warning us about?" Sarah Jane asked

"The darkness" Donna whispered "the stars go out and there is nothing but the darkness"

The Doctor whirled to Donna and shook her "Donna what else did she say? Did she say anything else?"

A tear fell down Donna's cheek "she had come so far" she whispered "so far to find that I had killed you by turning right"

"You didn't kill me Donna" the Doctor hissed "it's not real, remember it's not real. What else did she say?"

Donna caught sight of something behind him and smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Everyone turned slowly and there stood Rose Tyler, large gun in her hands and the hugest smile on her face.

"You missed me?"


End file.
